Darling Charming/Merchandise
Darling Charming doll image2.jpg Darling Charming Doll.png Darling Charming doll image1.jpg Boxed Darling Charming Doll.png Darling Charming doll image3.jpg Darling.png Line: Originals. Released Date: April 2015. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make Up: She has light blue and purple eyeshadow, a beauty spot on her right cheek and pink lips. She has curly, blond hair with light blue stripes. The sides of her hair are on loose ponytail in back and a small portion of her front hair are on ponytail above her left ear. Clothes: She has silver sheath dress with light blue, elbow length sleeves with blue ornaments and pink, mesh ruffles. She has a blue mesh overskirt that opens in front and has pink and blue glitter decoration. She wears a big silver belt and silver shoulder armour with small collar that are connected with a silver neckpiece with pink jewels. She has silver armoured and ruffled heels. Accessories: She comes with a silver pearl crown with pink heart, bow and feather. She has silver bracelet which has a chain to her ring. She has a silver bag. Extras: Doll comes with, silver key shaped hair brush, silver doll stand and doll diary. Dragon Games Darling Charming Dragon Games Doll.png DG Darling Face.jpg Darling DG Back.jpg DG Darling full.jpg Line: Dragon Games. Released Date: 2015-2016. Retail Price: 19.99$. Hair and Make-up: She wears pink and blue eyeshadow and pink lips. Her hair is straight down. Clothes: She has turquoise dress with black pattern and half long mesh sleeves. She has blue leggings with light blue and pink leaf pattern. She has silver boots with pink jewels. Her armour consists of a silver bodice plate, pink and turquoise jeweled necklace with shoulder straps and a silver arm armour. Accessories: She comes with a silver headpiece which goes from top and sides of her head and has pink jewels in front. Extras: She comes with dragon diary, stand and silver shield ring. Dragon Games: Herowing Baby Dragon Darling Charming's.png Line: Dragon Games. Released Date: 2015-2016. Retail Price: $9.99. Accessories: Herowing is a light blue dragon with blue eyes and silver belly. It has small, pink horns and pink wings. Extras: The wings bobble when the dragon is moved up and down. Tea Party Basic Darling Full Front.jpg Basic Darling Bodice.jpg Basic Darling Full Front 2.jpg Basic Darling Shoes.jpg Basic Darling Face.jpg Basic Darling Back full.jpg TeaParty_Darling_Box.jpg Line: Tea Party Release Date: Late 2016 Retail Price: 9.99$. Hair and make-up: Blonde hair with blue part on the both sides of her head and behind her neck, curled ends. Light blue eyeshadow, pink lips. Clothes: Light blue molded on top with high neck with small ruffles on neckline and shoulders. Molded on buttons on back. Printed on silver necklace with blue ribbon, silver mesh on top and light blue ruffles on top of flower printed part and around a v-shaped part in the middle with pink base and three blue bows on it. At the bottom of top is silver strip held down with white jewels. Turquoise skirt with blue leaves and pink teapots on white base. Light blue shoes with ruffle on top, a heart in front with ruffles around it and the bottom has rivets. Accessories: Pink headband with rivets and a teacup. Extras: '''Doll comes with no extras. Back To School Back To School_Darling_front2.jpg Back To School_Darling_front.jpg Back To School_Darling_back.jpg Back To School_Darling_face.jpg Back To School_Darling_book.jpg Back To School_Darling_shoes.jpg Back To School_Darling_acessories.jpg '''Line: Back To School Release Date: March 2017. Retail Price: 12.99$. Hair and make-up: Blue eyeshadow, pink lips. Blonde hair parted on left and curled from ends, light blue stripes around the head. Clothes: Dark blue dress with light blue and pink flower print, one shoulder strap, uneven hem and light blue back of the dress. Light blue platform shoes with an ankle strap and rose decoration. Accessories: Light blue, decorated book with EA logo and a handle, pink bundle of pearls as a necklace with a bow, silver crown with flowers and silver eyeglasses. Extras: ''' Doll comes with no extras. Sweet Treats STDarling-Full.jpg STDarling-fullback.jpg STDarling-Face.jpg STDarling-Shoes.jpg STDarling-Coffeemakertable.jpg STDarling-Coffeemaker.jpg STDarling-All.jpg '''Line: Sweet Treats Release Date: January 2018 Retail Price: To be added. Hair and make-up: To be added. Clothes: To be added. Extras: To be added. Category:Merchandise pages Category:Darling Charming Pages